1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides for an access door construction for a hot water tank assembly and more particularly to an access door construction that can be used with a hot water tank assembly having dual openings.
2. Description of Background Art
Through out the United States, efforts are being taken for those who wish to save money on the hot water bill. One simple solution is to periodically remove the sediment within a hot water tank assembly, thereby preventing an accumulation within the inner tank and a buildup on the heating elements located within the inner tank. Accordingly, efforts have been made to provide for a hot water heater assembly to have an access opening on the outer tank and an access opening on the inner tank to permit for an individual to remove sediment from inner tank.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,467 issued to Schwebel discloses a hot water tank assembly including a first opening within the inner tank with a first closure clamp that is attached by screws and a second opening within the outer tank with a second closure clamp that is attached by screws. This type of closure system requires an individual to remove or replace each screw independently when it is desired to remove or replace the closure clamp. This type of a closure system is very time consuming. Additionally, since several elements are unassembled (screws), there is a possibility and chance that the elements can be lost or rolled under the tank itself. Thereby rendering the door assembly to be useless. Further, Schwebel's closure clamp can still be opened even if water is located within the inner tank, which can prove to be extremely dangerous and harmful.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.